Lamentos entre algodones
by HnW
Summary: Si lo de ella eran los shojo, ¿Por qué estaba obsesionada con aquella escena de Hisashi Mitsui?


**Lamentos entre algodones.**

* * *

*Este fic tiene una mención al capítulo 82 del animé de Slam Dunk, en el tramo final del duelo entre Shohoku y Ryonan, quienes disputan el último cupo al torneo nacional. Mitsui se desmaya, exhausto por el enorme esfuerzo físico luego de estar dos años sin jugar basketball.

* * *

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro qu- snif snif, ¡claro que no!

Koushiro ya se había dado cuenta de que formuló la pregunta equivocada. La pregunta correcta era "¿Por qué llevas viendo en un bucle infinito esa escena de Slam Dunk?". Mimi siempre fue fanática de las novelas románticas, de los dramas que daban en la televisión. Había comenzado a ver algunos animé y algunos mangas para acompañar a Koushiro pero definitivamente no terminaba de encajar con sus gustos.

Si lo de ella eran los shojo, ¿Por qué estaba obsesionada con aquella escena de Hisashi Mitsui?

Retrocedió por enésima vez el video de youtube y comenzó a ver la escena con los ojos deshidratados de tanto llanto mientras Koushiro se acomodaba junto a ella a los pies de la cama.

—"_Rayos… No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué desperdicié tanto tiempo?"*_

—¡Míralo! Ya no puede más… —Mimi lloraba en silencio—. Se dejó estar porque no pudo superar la frustración por su lesión, ¿lo puedes culpar acaso?

Las palabras de Mimi eran indirectas, pero él captaba lo profundo de su significado.

Koushiro no era de preferir sabores convencionales pero Mimi de alguna forma era su excepción. No por su personalidad caprichosa dañada con los años ni por ser parte del selecto grupo de gente guapísima dentro de la preparatoria. Eran sus ojos los que pertenecían a esa pequeña parte convencional que Koushiro prefería por sobre lo exótico. De un café acaramelado, su mirada le recordaba al dulzor de la miel: intenso, grueso pero cubierto con una ola de amargor.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a nadar a través del espesor de su mirada, que oscilaba entre sólida y líquida. Nadaba hasta alcanzar las profundidades de sus ojos y bebía con calma la miel de sus emociones.

En ese momento su mirada era casi gaseosa, dolorosamente transparente. Mimi insistía en rechazar y huir de los juicios ajenos. Hacia su padre, hacia ella. De un momento a otro se había visto envuelta en un sinfín de habladurías de las que no quería ser parte pero que sin embargo siempre la encontraban. Aquello la dañaba terriblemente.

Koushiro miraba con atención el rostro afligido de Mitsui. Por su rostro caían lágrimas de un adolescente desconsolado, impotente ante su debilidad, al sentir que había desperdiciado su valioso tiempo de preparatoria.

Él no podía culpar a Mitsui. Nadie de quince o dieciséis años está preparado para reponerse ante una lesión así. Incluso hay jugadores profesionales que no soportan la carga mental de una lesión devastadora. No se consideraba quien para juzgarlo, a él ni a nadie. Eso era lo que quería decir Mimi, quien se desgarraba internamente viendo esa escena una y otra vez.

Koushiro cerró suave y firme el notebook que Mimi sostenía en sus piernas.

—No te tortures más, Mimi. Incluso tu padre con sus errores, sigue siendo una víctima que no ha sabido llevar la situación tan dolorosa que están viviendo.

Mimi se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Koushiro la rodeó.

—La gente siempre va a hablar, no importando lo que ustedes sientan… Mitsui tiene un largo camino que recorrer para sanar sus heridas y recuperar su confianza. Ustedes también. No creo que este tiempo haya sido perdido para ustedes…

—¡Papá abandonó el trabajo! Está arriesgando nuestro futuro…

—Porque tocó fondo. Tiene dos opciones… volver a flotar o quedarse ahí. Estoy seguro de que él no está tomando el peso real de las cosas y que te está descuidando demasiado pero… No estás sola. Me tienes a mí… y a mi familia que te adora.

Mimi no se movió.

—Ninguno de nosotros te ha juzgado ni lo hará. Respetamos tu dolor, tu espacio… y sobre todo tu tiempo. Porque creemos que no tienes la obligación de rehacer tu vida ahora mismo, que lo más importante para ti es sanar la herida que dejó la muerte repentina de tu madre.

Mimí explotó en llanto mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

—Nosotros te queremos, Mimi. Acá nadie te juzgará, te protegeremos… Las heridas del alma no sanan de un momento a otro…

—¿Lo dices por experiencia, verdad Kou? —Mimi, entre sollozos, le había dado una estocada imprevista.

—Sí… —Koushiro se mordió la lengua— y también perdí mucho tiempo. No te voy a exigir las tonterías que me exigía a mí mismo en ese momento. Las heridas no sanan sólo con el tiempo…

Aún con la cabeza escondida y los ojos irritados, sonrió desde lo profundo de su corazón. No importaba el tiempo perdido ni lo que opinaran los demás, porque la compañía de Koushiro era todo lo que necesitaba: no se sentía atacada por su juicio, sino protegida y querida.

Sólo así sanan las lesiones del alma, entre algodones.

* * *

Me pregunto lo mismo que Mitsui: ¿Por qué desperdicié tanto tiempo? Incluso sabiendo la respuesta es algo que no termino de aceptar, algo que hasta el día de hoy me sigue penando... Y si hubiera estado sola, seguiría perdiendo el tiempo. Escribir esto es doloroso como un puñal.


End file.
